Movie Night at Bella's
by LilliCricket
Summary: Jake and Bella have been friends forever. Why should anything change now that Bella's officially the hottest girl at school? Well let's just say after tonight, weekly movie night at Bella's will never be the same again. Rated M for a reason.


**Movie Night at Bella's**

"This one _again_? Really?"

"Yes!" Bella laughed and moved her hand out of my reach before I could snatch that godforsaken movie from her grasp.

"But we've watched it a trillion times already," I groaned. "Look at all the options we have here. Why can't we see something else for a change?"

"Nu-uh-uh Jacob. In case you forgot, you got to pick out the movie last time. We always alternate, and I choose this one…again," she giggled evilly and crawled over to the DVD player to pop in Pride and Prejudice for the trillionth time that year.

"Fine," I conceded with a huff. "Whatever." I got up and made my way over to the couch as Bella started up the movie. We were in her basement having our weekly Friday movie night. Charlie was on a weekend long fishing trip with Billy, which left Bella and me the house to ourselves.

"Thanks Jakey," she sang sweetly with her back still facing me. I dropped my pouty act and smiled openly—only because she couldn't see my face at the moment. I loved giving Bells a hard time about her obsession with American literature, but only because I thought it was so cute.

I admired my best friend from behind, appreciating her amazingly famine figure as she expertly worked the DVD player. Bella and I had been friends since we were toddlers, and best friends since 7th grade—around the time when was okay to be best friends with someone of the opposite sex. It had always been as easy as breathing to be around Bells, mostly because she knew me better than I knew myself, and vice versa. But in high school things started to change…we started to change, physically, more than mentally, but sometimes Bella's apparent aloofness to our bodily alterations made me wonder if I was the only one affected by our physical evolution.

You see, growing up, Bella was arguably the cutest kid in the country, and as she matured in middle school, she became the prettiest girl around. At the time, as a middle schooler myself, I could handle being best friends with an exceptionally pretty 12 year old without losing my shit…

But as I stated before, as soon as we hit high school, things started to change.

Bella was no longer just cute, or just pretty. Bella had blossomed into being the most gorgeous girl at school. And mind you—I'm not just saying that because we're so close. Consult the "WASHINGTON HIGH SCHOOL'S HOTTIES" list in almost every male bathroom at our school. She was always number one. On Every. .List.

And gazing at her shapely ass now, I could obviously see why.

"Okay it's starting!" Bella trilled excitedly. She turned around and flounced over to the couch.

I immediately spread out, leaving no room for her to sit. "Sorry, this seat is currently taken. You'll have to take a seat on the floor I'm afraid."

Bella laughed loudly and rolled her eyes. "As if you don't always take up all the room." She then plopped herself halfway on the little space of couch uncovered by me, and halfway on my lap. "God, I love how warm you are," she hummed, curling her legs up and snuggling up to me like she always did.

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I absolutely loved our movie nights.

As soon as the film began, Bella was hooked. That's the thing I disliked about watching any of Bella's favorite movies; she always actually wanted to watch them. Okay, well, it wasn't like we ever did what I _really wanted to do_ while a movie was playing, but I still liked it when we could at least talk and joke around while one was playing in the background.

But in the end, no one messed with Bella and her Jane Austen, Emily Bronte or Shakespeare. No one.

The one nice thing about watching a movie like Pride and Prejudice though was the wonderful fact that it gave me the opportunity to really revel in my close contact with Bella. At the moment, she was absent mindedly tracing lazy patterns on my stomach as she lost herself in the movie and I couldn't help but shiver at her touch.

Her thick, wavy hair was thrown in a messy bun only she could make look sexy, and she was wearing her favorite pair of sweat pants and the fuzzy socks I gave her as a random present one time. A sliver of her toned stomach was exposed under her tank top which had ridden up, and I stared at that small expanse of skin as it rose and fell with every shallow breath she took.

Another list Bella topped every single time? The Best Bodies List, without fail.

Bella was thin due to the nonexistent appetite she's possessed since we were tiny tots in the play pin, and she was on the shorter side of 5"5' (Which meant she was actually barely 5"4, but don't argue with her on that). Bella was shapely though, and that's what caught everyone's attention. Every guy's attention to be exact. She had boobs now that she didn't have her freshmen year. By her sophomore year they had sprouted out of nowhere, and now as a Junior, the girls were full grown and incredibly hard to not stare at, especially against her small frame.

One of those marvelous tits was pressed up against the side of my chest, but I wasn't supposed to think about that. Jake Junior had the potential to make things real awkward real fast, especially considering the fact that he was currently pressed up against her ass.

Before I knew it, the movie was over and Bella stretched in my arms with a long yawn. We were both lying down on the couch at this point with her back pressed against my front and my arm slung heavily over her body.

"I love that movie," she sighed happily as she turned her head to face me. "Don't you?"

"Simply adore it," I replied sarcastically, earning a weak swat to my head. I grinned. "Wanna pop in another one?"

Bella thought about it for a second and then frowned. "It would be your choice, wouldn't it?"

"Hell yah it would."

"Fine, fine. Tell me which one, I'll get it." I pointed her to one of the many movies strewn across the floor. It was an action movie, one she surely wouldn't pay attention to.

Sure enough, as soon as the flick started, Bella shifted in my arms to face me. "Hi," she said, eyeing me with those large, hypnotizing caramel colored irises of hers. _Jesus_, she was beautiful.

I smiled and replied, "Hello."

Bella studied me for a while; her face was thoughtful and pensive. Though thrown off by her sudden interest in my face, I happily basked in the attention she was throwing my way. After a few moments though, Bella's expression curiously began to fall and a small frown tugged at her lips.

"Bella?" I asked, beginning to frown myself. "Bells? What's wrong?"

Bella blinked a couple times before pushing herself to sit up right. I followed her up and pierced her with a questioning look.

"I—I just remembered something," she mumbled, distracted.

"What?"

She looked up at me; her candy eyes were swimming with distraught emotion. "I just remembered that I had a bad day today."

I couldn't help the disbelieving chuckle that escaped my lips. "Oh really? Well, I'm sorry you remembered. Why, what happened?"

"Well," She took a deep breath, "first I totally flunked my calculus test…"

"Flunked meaning you got a B, right?"

Bella grimaced. "Don't remind me. And _then _I couldn't find you at lunch today…where were you anyway?"

Oh yeeeah. I bit my lip. "Ah jeez, I'm so sorry about that. Coach had a big talk with all the players today. It took all lunch. Sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Or text me," she added.

"Or text you," I echoed, ashamed. My bad. "What did you do for lunch?"

Bella groaned and readjusted herself in the seat so she was touching me less. I didn't like that. "That's just the thing. I sat with Angela, Ben, Jessica and those people…"

"Oh, that's not so bad," I reasoned.

"…and Edward Cullen was there," she finished, not looking at me.

My hands immediately clenched into fists. Oh .. Not Edward Cullen. Anyone but mother fucking Cullen. "Did he say anything to you?" I growled through clenched teeth. Bella glanced at me questioningly. She didn't know how much I detested Edward Cullen, but she also didn't know how Cullen has wanted to get in her pants since freshmen year.

She didn't know because he never had the chance to get near her. THAT I had made sure of.

"Um, yeah. He said a lot of stuff actually," Bella said, eyebrows creasing.

"Like?" I prompted, harsher than I meant to.

"Well, he kept staring at me and stuff, and it was becoming really uncomfortable, so I introduced myself… "

"Why would you do something like that?" I exploded, running my hands through my hair.

"I don't know! Why not? Anyway, I introduced myself, and he just responded with, 'I know who you are.' He was smiling, and he seemed kind enough so I kept talking to him." She shrugged. "He was nice and everything, but he kept, like, complimenting me and it started to get weird."

"He was hitting on you," I deadpanned.

She took a breath. "Yeah."

"So?" I asked, suddenly aggravated. "What was the problem? Edward Cullen hit on you at lunch and it ruined your whole day? What did you do, faint at the sight of him? Worse things have happened Bella."

Bella flinched back at my accusatory words, instantly making me feel bad for snapping at her. I just couldn't help the feelings that were surging from within me. Was she trying to make me feel bad? Was she trying to rub in the fact that Edward Cullen, the most sought after, "dreamiest" guy at our school had snuck in like a snake and hit on her as soon as he saw an opening?

He knew not to go near her when I was around. I thought I made it clear he was never to go near her ever, under any circumstances. I guess the black eye and broken nose I gave him freshman year wasn't warning enough for him.

My mind momentarily wandered back two years in the boys' locker room when I had overheard Cullen mouthing off about how sexy Bella had turned out to be that year. Horny guys running their mouths about how hot Bella was in the locker room wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence, so at the time I just rolled my eyes and kept changing out of my gym clothes. It wasn't until the dumbass started bragging about how he was planning to use his charm to get Bella naked in bed, begging for his giant cock in her mouth, that I snapped. I fucking _snapped_.

Now, I can't say I remember how exactly I got Edward Cullen's blood all over my knuckles, shirt and pants, but I did, and that's all that mattered about that situation.

So when I heard that Edward made a pass at Bella the second I wasn't around, my internal rage was undeniably understandable, but it was wrong to take it out on Bella. She had absolutely no idea what went down that day two years ago. She'd die of embarrassment if she ever knew guys spoke about her like that. And they did. On a regular basis too.

"I'm sorry," I offered apologetically. "It's just—that guy bothers me."

Bella nodded her head as the hurt began to slowly fade from her eyes. "Yeah, well now he bothers me too."

"Please go on with your story," I half plead. Knowing she hadn't fallen for his charm put me a lot more at ease. I needed to give Bells a lot more credit than I did. She could have had any guy at the school by now, but she chose not to; half because, in my opinion, she didn't embrace her beauty.

"I guess there isn't that much to it," she shrugged. "But after a while he started asking me to hang out with him sometime, and of course I declined as politely as I could but…"

I stopped myself from jumping up and doing a jig. Bella Swan rejected Edward Cullen. Hallelujah!

"…he wouldn't take no for an answer. It was like he couldn't believe a girl would ever reject him! I could tell he was cocky from the second he started calling me beautiful and gorgeous…it's like hello? I don't even know you. But of course, I've heard of him. Jessica Stanley drools over the infamous Edward Cullen every day in Art class. I don't know what she sees in him personally. Yeah he's attractive, but his personality makes him more repulsive than anything. " Bella scoffed as I continued to reign in a huge shit eating grin.

"Well, I'm glad you realized that Pretty Boy Cullen is a douche," I said happily. "But, you shouldn't have let him bother you so much."

"I haven't even gotten to the annoying part yet," Bella interjected. "After Edward realized that I wasn't interested in him, he got really nasty and started saying…all these things…about you and me."

My heart missed a beat. "Like what things Bella?" Had he told her what I had done to him the locker room? Oh shit, what if Bella thought I was some kind of out of control, overbearing freak?

Bella looked into my eyes searchingly. "He called me a…prude. He said I was either a goody two shoes or a lesbian for rejecting him."

I let out an incredulous puff of air, but didn't interrupt her.

"When I told him I wasn't a prude, he said 'oh that's right, you're' erm...'doing it with that Jacob Black kid ' and then I said that I wasn't, because, well you know, we're not. And then he looked all shocked like he couldn't believe me. When I reiterated the fact that I wasn't _doing_ anyone, he called me a bore and tease. He laughed and said that you, Jacob, got what you deserved,'"

"And what the fuck does that mean?" I sneered, barely able to believe my ears. The fucker was dead the next time I saw him, that was for _sure_.

"He was saying that you deserved to have a friend like me who's such a tease. D-do you think I'm a tease?" Bella's shameful eyes looked at me imploringly before dropping down to her lap.

I swiftly placed a finger under Bella's chin and forced her to meet my gaze. "Of course not sweetie," I assured her softly. "You're amazing the way that you are. Cullen is just a horny idiot looking to get in your pants." I paused, immediately rethinking my words. I didn't want to be vulgar in front of sweet, innocent Bella, but it was time she realized what was going on in the pants of 99% of Washington High's male population. "I'm sorry if saying that makes you uncomfortable but…"

"Saying what makes me uncomfortable?" Bella asked suddenly.

Her question came unexpectedly. "Oh, I just meant him getting in your pants."

Bella pulled away from my hand in an abrupt manner."The thing is Jacob, it doesn't." She let out a frustrated breath. "God, I'm not a prude okay? You can say he wanted to get in my pants. I know he did. He wanted to _fuck_ me. I'm not a child. I can say it out loud."

To say I was stunned was an understatement. This wasn't like Bella at all. "Bella…"

"No!" she cried, backing away from me. "I know what you're thinking Jake. You agree with Edward don't you? You think I'm a prude incapable of thinking or doing anything sexual, don't you?"

Kind of. "I, I didn't say that, I—"

"Well let me tell you something Jacob Black," she growled. "I am not as naive as you think. As everyone thinks! I could find a guy to have sex with a guy at the snap of my fingers. Don't you think I don't know that? Just because I'm not a slut…"

"Well why don't you just do it then?" I threw back. So maybe Bella wasn't as ignorant about her power over men as I thought. Well good for fucking her. Her cocky declaration made my insecurities skyrocket, which, naturally, caused me to release my inner asshole. "Just find a guy to fuck and prove your point then! Since you're so _gorgeous,_" I spat.

Rage swam in Bella's eyes as she struggled on her next words. "Maybe I don't want to find a random guy to fuck!" she exclaimed. "But I do have urges, and I am curious no matter what people think."

"Coulda fooled me." As soon as the words left my mouth, I wished that I could take them back.

Predictably, Bella's mouth dropped in shock. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She didn't even give me a chance to reply. "So you DO think I'm a tease then! God!"

"Why do you even care what I think? Go and screw around with someone already. What does this have to do with me?"

Bella gnawed on her lower lip as she averted her gaze. She quite possibly looked even hotter pissed off. Her tank top had dipped low and I couldn't help but glance at her alluring cleavage as is heaved up and down. She crossed her arms suddenly, but not because she caught me ogling. Her breasts where pushed up and even more pronounced under her arms now, and I subtly readjusted the way that I was sitting. How could I get a boner at a time like this? Make no mistake—I was fucking pissed off at her.

"I do want to do stuff…but I don't want to do it with Edward—or any of those guys for that matter."

"Well that just sucks for you doesn't it? Looks like you'll just have to suck it up and suck one of them off since you're so desperate to get it on all of the sudden."

What the hell had gotten in to her? Bella Swan never talked about sex. Her face turned into a tomato every time the subject came up! And god forbid if her best friend Alice pointed out how fuckawesome her tits looked in a particular outfit…

Bella's steely exterior cracked a little as she let her arms drop from her chest. "Don't you ever want to do…stuff?" she asked softly. To my relief, my old Bella was slowly returning back to me—the Bella I knew replaced the words 'fucking' and 'sex' with 'doing it' and 'stuff.'

"Well, yeah. I'm a guy Bells. Of course I do," I shrugged. I felt my anger gradually drain from my body along with Bella's resolve. "But I'm not obsessed with it. And I don't see why you should let Edward Cullen make you feel so self conscious about yourself. So what if you're not a whore? If you don't want to hook up with anyone, don't. That's your choice."

Bella was now looking down, twitting her fingers. "But there is someone…" I _think_ she mumbled, but I wasn't sure.

"What was that Bells?"

She finally looked up and met my eyes."Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wanted to kiss me?"

Um.

Um.

What?

"Have you ever wanted to kiss me Jacob?" She asked again. Her beautiful eyes were drowning me and I was losing my air supply, fast.

What in the hell was I supposed to say to that? _Yes, Bella, I've been in love with you for at least three years, if not more. So yes, I've wanted to kiss you, touch you, make love to you and make you scream my name for quite some time. Now, who was the lucky bastard you wanted to fool around with? Mike Newton maybe? Hmmm? Tyler Crowley perhaps? Yes? Fantastic!_

I groaned, absolutely hating where this conversation was going. I should have just let her watch her mother fucking Shakespeare.

"I don't know…why are you asking me this?" It was my last ditch effort to evade the question.

She didn't budge. "Yes or no Jake."

"Alright…yes, I have okay? Are you happy? I've wanted to kiss you before." Talk about the understatement of the year.

Bella let out a small breath and rubbed her arms subconsciously. "Okay. I only ask because I've wanted to kiss you before…too." Say what?

"Wait, really?" I nearly choked.

Bella looked at me and nodded her head. "I know this sounds crazy but…whenever I think about kissing someone or being in someone's arms…I think about you. And lately I've been really curious…You know I've never kissed anyone before and…"

I knew what she meant. Bella has certainly _been_ kissed before by a number of guys who have swooped in for the kill after misreading her kindness for flirtation; that's what happened to gorgeous girls like Bella. But I also knew she had never actually kissed someone on her on terms. Hearing that she wanted to kiss me…well, it rocked my entire world.

"I'm falling for you Jacob," she finally stated. Her voice was wavering and nervous, but she kept her gaze on mine. "It has been a while now actually. Every time I'm around you, I feel something that more than just friendship between us, and I guess Edward's comment made me realize that I should just get it out in the open."

I was still with shock. I couldn't believe my ears. What date was it today? Because I swear, if it was April first, I'd kill someone.

But the longer I remained silent, the less confident Bella appeared. "Oh God," she groaned. "I shouldn't have said anything. Forget it."

"No! Bella, I—" My heart was pounding in my chest. Bella looked up at me with moist eyes. "I've wanted you for so long that it hurts," I confessed as a humongous weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, voice quivering.

"With all of my heart," I confirmed. That's all it took. Bella came barreling into me and I welcomed her with open arms.

We embraced for an emotional moment before Bella's head backed away from my shoulder and appeared in front of my eyes.

"Where did all of this come from?" I asked with a chuckle. I was on fucking cloud nine. "I thought you were so…" How did I word this? I didn't want to call her a prude in fear of setting her off again.

Luckily, Bella just gazed at me with happiness sparkling in her gorgeous eyes."Unconcerned with sexuality?" She offered with a smirk.

"Exactly," I laughed.

"All that bashfulness was just pent up sexual frustration," she answered easily. I still couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.

"Really?" I asked softly. Her doe eyes were gazing into my soul now. I could see her mind whirling a mile a minute as she slowly nodded at me.

"Kiss me," she exhaled breathlessly. And I did just that.

Her lips were soft and heavenly against mine and I reached around her waist to puller flush against my body. Bella happily complied as she straddled me and took a hold of my neck, adding much needed pressure to our kiss. I took a fist full of her hair and twisted our heads, opening my mouth to suck on her plump bottom lip as she ravished my top one.

"Oh Jake," She breathed in my mouth sensually, and I almost fell over the edge then and there. With my stomach twisted in pleasurable knots, I slowly eased my tongue in her mouth, whimpering when she met it with her own.

Nothing had ever felt more divine than the feeling of Bella's slick tongue wrestling with mine. We made out like the horny teenagers we were for a while until we both got comfortable and began feeling more adventurous. With one last lingering pull on her upper lip, I lowered my head and began peppering Bella with kisses on her jaw and down her neck. Bella sighed deeply and clung onto my broad shoulders as I made my journey to her collarbone. My hands were simultaneously traveling up her shirt, rubbing against her flat stomach and accidentally bumping up against the bottom of her bra.

"You're so beautiful," I murmured into her skin. I had never been harder in my life.

"Jake," was all she mumbled, spurring me on. My heart was pounding. I was going to no man's land. I had never gone this far with a girl before, hell, I had never even kissed a girl before.

I never wanted to kiss anyone other than Bella. Even though it had almost been a 17 year wait, it was totally worth it.

Bella moaned again. _Totally_ worth it.

I kissed my way back to Bella's mouth and I groaned in pleasure. My fingers were twitching under her shirt. My urges were becoming too much.

"Bells?" I asked huskily, pulling away from her momentarily.

"Mmmm?"

Sweat prickled on my forehead. I was so nervous. And _so_ horny. "C-can I touch you?"

Bella's beautiful lips turned up into a smile and she answered me with the magic word: "Yes. Touch me, please."

That's all she had to say. I started moving my hands to her back to unclasp her bra when she interrupted me.

"Wait. Take off my shirt first," she whispered. Dear God. I nodded my head fervently and gingerly pulled the bottom of her tank top over her head.

Soon Bella was shirtless, and I couldn't peel my eyes away. Her skin was so smooth, so perfect. And her tits. _Fuck_. The chick had a rack. Her breasts were heaving and pressed together in her sexy as hell red lace bra.

"Wow," I choked, drilling my eyes into her cleavage. My dick was ready break through my jeans and attack something. "You're even more perfect than I ever imagined you."

Bella smiled before reaching down and tugging the bottom of my shirt up. I happily allowed her to take it off and gloated when her eyes widened in approval.

"God, you're so sexy Jacob I think I might just…" She then did something completely unexpected. Bella ducked down and trailed her tongue from my navel slowly, slowly up to my neck, then preceded so suck on the skin under my ear, hard.

"Shit Bells," I exclaimed, before pushing her down on her back so that I was on top of her. She made fast work on my neck as my hands moved to the back of her bra one more time to find the clasp.

"Front clasp," she muttered before fastening her lips to that sweet spot on my neck again.

_Oh, front clasp? Jesus._

I moved my slightly quivering hands to the front of her body and placed each palm on her bra-covered breasts. I moaned loudly as I squeezed.

"Ung, take it off Jake," she gasped against my skin. I moved my fingers the part of her bra where the two cups connected and found the clasp. I backed up a little bit so that I could see what I was doing. That may not have been the best idea considering I almost blew my load at the sight of my fingers in between her full breasts. I quickly undid the clasp and watched as Bella's bra ceremoniously parted, revealing a pair of the most glorious bare naked breast known to man. I groaned her name as I watched her boobs drop out of her bra and bounce buoyantly against each other in slow motion. Her round pink nipples were erect and inviting, calling out for me to suck on them. Bella's eyes were closed and her hair was splayed out over the couch, making her look like an angel.

A sexy as fuck angel straight out of a porn flick.

A small noise came out of her mouth as she arched upwards, toward me. "Touch my nipples," she whimpered achingly. "My nipples are cold. Touch them Jacob."_Fuckshitdamnfuckshitfuccckk._ Bella arched her back up higher which caused her boobs to shake and jiggle some more. I couldn't believe the vision splayed before my eyes. Was this real life? If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I grabbed two handfuls of her tits and squeezed tightly, earning a groan of pleasure from the both of us. With my hands kneading and pulling and fondling her boobs, I made busy work with my mouth and swallowed Bella's whole. Our tongues were at it again as I rubbed my hands all over her breasts. I made another trail down her neck with my lips, but this time I kept going town until I reached her inviting nipple. I enveloped it in the heat of my mouth and began swirling my tongue over the hardened numb. Bella made incoherent gasps as I lapped up her right nipple and pinched her left one. By this time I was bucking into her leg without a drop of self control.

"Jake, Oh Jake," she cried, writhing under me. I was currently in between the most coveted tits at Washington High, and believe me, I could have stayed there until kingdom come, but Bella wasn't allowing it. When her chest was glistening wet with my insistent kisses, Bella brought her hands to my head and dragged my face up to hers. Her eyes were closed and her lips were swollen. I growled at the sight before plunging in tongue first. Even as we kissed I couldn't help my hands creep up to her tits and start messaging them again.

"Mmmm" Bella hummed in my mouth before slightly backing away. "I think it's my turn."

In my lust induced haze I could barely comprehend what she was saying. I was startled though, when Bella placed her hands on my chest and pushed me all the way back to the other side of the couch. Before I knew it, she was on top of me, placing wet open mouthed kisses on my neck as her hands trailed down my stomach.

I was heaving pretty hard as it was, but my breathing stopped altogether when I felt her hands reach the front of my pants.

"Bella?" I rasped. Bella then looked up at me with deviant eyes as she slowly curled her fingers around my raging hard on through my jeans.

"Wow," she mouthed, giving my junk a firm squeezed. I, in turn, squeezed my eyes shut and allowed a slew of curses to tumble from my lips as Bella rubbed that ultra sensitive part of my body.

I heard her giggle at my reaction and suddenly, the buttons the zipper that held my pants together were quickly dismantled by her little sinful hands. I reached down and stopped her fingers from pulling my pants down in a panic.

"Bella, no. Do you know what you're about to do? You don't have to…" Bella eyed me from under her eyelashes and she slyly slipped her hands out of my grasp.

"Let me, Jacob," she breathed. She then crawled up my torso and deliberately rubbed her boobs up against my chest. Ohhhh this girl knew what she was doing. "I've been waiting for this day for _so_ long." Her voice was sexy and oh so husky. Bella had turned into a full blown sex kitten, before my eyes.. "If I didn't wanted this," she continued, "would I have worn this?" Her hands then disappeared and reappeared around her hips. Cold air replaced her body as she stood up and backed away from me, giving me a merciless view of her naked upper body. I was still on the couch, opened mouth and dragging in air, simply watching Bella, aka every man's wet dream, stand before me.

"What are you…"I trailed off. Bella smirked before she slowly pulled her sweats down, revealing a red frilly panties and a set of mouth watering legs.

"Do you like?" She asked innocently, giving me a torturous twirl. Oh fuck. It wasn't just any red frilly underwear. It was a thong. She faced me again and eyed the throbbing bulge in my pants. "I think you like," she said softly, eyes darkening. She kneeled back on the couch and shoved off my pants. My boxers were wet with the pre cum that had seeped out, but that didn't deter Bella in the least. I watched her riveted as she pushed my boxers down with clear fascination. When my engorged member sprang free, her eyes widened but her hand immediately shot out and wrapped around it.

I cried out uproariously and clutched the seat around me. "FUCK!" Her cool hand was wrapped tightly around my overheated cock, and she began moving up in down with long, meaningful strokes.

"Wow," she whispered, never taking her eyes off of my pulsing erection. "It's beautiful."

I pried my eyes open to watch her stroke me purposefully, and I knew I had to be dreaming. Bella Swan, my best friend of 16 and a half years, the most innocent and most well intentioned girl I've ever met, had my dick in her hands and told me it was beautiful. I had spent countless years protecting her from perverts who wanted to use her for sex, and here I was, receiving the best hand job of all time…from an almost completely nude Bella Swan?

Dreams do come true.

Literally.

I completely lost my mind, however, when I felt something warm and wet hit the tip of my dick. _"Shiiiiiiiiit!" _Bella's mouth was on my dick. _Bella's mouth was on my dick!_

My hands shot down and twisted themselves in her hair as she began experimentally filling her mouth and tongue with my steel member. I couldn't even pretend to want to stop her. My eyes were watering, and I wasn't going to last much longer.

Just when I thought life couldn't get any better, Bella cupped my balls in her hands and began messaging gently while she brought her head up from my dick and plunged down again at a much faster pace.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_," I cursed uncontrollably. My balls were tightening in her hands, I was ready to blow.

Bella's eyes were closed as she determinedly sucked the shit out of my dick. Wet slapping noises filled my ears, making the clenching in my stomach utterly unbearable.

"Watch…out…"I moaned. I reached down and yanked Bella's head out of the way just as the explosion erupted. She leaned back watched me grab a hold of my erection and pump myself limp with a fascination that was sure to make me hard all over again. When I finally finished and looked up, I saw Bella staring down at her own tits, which were now covered in my jizz.

It was the hottest thing I think I had ever seen in my life.

I was at a loss for words. Bella reached up, cupped her boobs and began smearing the excess ejaculation off of her, but allowed some of it to stay and dry on her skin.

Her wide eyes snapped up to me and her swollen pink lips were molded in the same dick sucking shape from before. "That was amazing," she said, breathing hard. "Did you like it?"

"Did—did I like it?" I asked shakily. Was that even a question? Granted, it was the first blow job I had ever received, but I didn't see how it could get any better than that.

I just wished I didn't blow my load so embarrassingly fast.

Bella nodded. "I watched some videos to see how the girls do it and I…"

I crawled over to Bella and wordlessly placed a kiss on her bumbling mouth. "I loved it," I mumbled in her mouth. I felt her lips stretch into a smile before returning my kiss with renewed passion.

She clutched me to her and I clutched back. At this point I was unashamed to rub up my already semi hard erection against her leg, but when it brushed up on her upper thigh, I was surprised by the shiver that wracked her body. Hmm, interesting. I dropped my hand and touched the same spot on her upper thigh with more pressure, and the same shaky reaction ensued.

Ramming my tongue deep into her mouth, I continued to rub her thighs, higher and higher and higher until I reached the silky material of her underwear.

No—of her thong. It was damp.

For me.

Bella clutched on to my neck and began panting into my mouth when she felt my hand still on her panties.

Slowly, I experimentally began rubbing her front and sliding my hands against the barely covered skin between her clenching thighs. She tore her mouth away from mine to cry out my name. I rubbed faster and harder.

My heart was pounding. My forehead was dripping with sweat. All I could think of was Bella's body. Of touching her…there.

Her grip against my neck was growing tighter and tighter, and my hands couldn't wait any longer. Without asking for permission, I slipped my hand under the triangle of her thong and began rubbing her bare, wetness with my eager hand. We both shuttered at the touch.

"I want…." Bella sighed achingly.

I want too.

I slid my hands farther down and touched the flesh that surrounded her hot opening. I groaned in her neck and felt around the slick, heated area before slowly pushing my finger inside of her. We made various noises together as I slowly pressed my digit in her core.

"Oh, oh, oh," Bella panted. Her eyes were up to the ceiling as I eased in. She was _so_ tight. It felt like all circulation in my fingers was getting cut off.

When my finger was all the way in, I allowed her taut walls to adjust to the intrusion. Jesus, if this was what it was like with my finger, how in the heck would I ever be able to make love to her?

"Okay, you can move," she said, jerking up her hips in encouragement. I obediently obeyed and withdrew my finger before plunging back in. She gasped, but going in was easier the second time around and I was really able to relish in the feeling of her. Her walls were slick and fleshy. Warm and heavenly. Before long I was pumping into her and curling my finger inside of her, discovering motions that made her gasp.

My eyes were even rolling in the back of my hand. Fingering Bella felt amazing, especially when I was able to slip in my second finger. We eased into that slowly, but Bella took the addition like a champ and was soon riding the fuck out of my fingers. One quick rub on that special area of hers and her walls were clenching even tighter around me. She threw her head back and squealed my name.

I watched her explosive reaction with wide eyes before bending down and kissing her until her breathing evened out. My fingers slipped out of her and threatened to dive into my mouth, but I didn't know if tasting Bella's wetness would gross her out so I casually whipped my fingers against the couch.

Lucky couch.

But then again I couldn't really complain.

Bella and I were together, lying naked on the couch, breathing heavily and gazing into each other's eyes. I swept Bella's sexy sex hair behind her ear and placed another kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Bella smiled and licked my bottom lip. "I love you too."

"So, you're finally my girlfriend now right?" I asked playfully.

"I'm all yours Jacob Black." I sighed contently and kissed her longingly.

When we separated, I lazily brought my hand up and cupped one of her breasts. "I'm the luckiest man in the world," I said before pinching her nipple and making her sigh. "And everybody is going to know your mine. Especially Edward fucking Cullen." It was a mistake even bringing him up. Possessive anger showered over me as I thought of douchward lusting after my girl.

But Bella only chuckled. "In a way, you should thank Edward."

I scowled. "Why would I ever do that?"

"Because," she replied, kissing my nose. "He's the one who made me realize that it was time to confront my feelings for you." Bella smiled that brilliant smile that earned her the top spot on Washington High's Hottie list recorded in every male bathroom stall. "I didn't know I'd _act_ on some of those _particular_ feelings tonight, but hey, I can't say I'm complaining."

I chuckled. Burying my head in her neck, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly.

For the rest of the night we whispered our love and devotion to each other until our murmured professions faded into light snores of sleep.

Before blackness over came me though, I thought about the truth in Bella's words. Maybe Cullen could be given a smidgen of credit for how fuckawesome this night turned out. He had practically thrown Bella in my arms tonight. The fact that she had thought of me while he was trying to get at her made me feel even more secure of her love than ever. I held her a little bit tighter.

I decided that I'd thank Cullen for what he did for us before beating the living daylights out of him for hitting on my girl come Monday.

But for now, I treasured my time lying naked on a couch with Bella. She loved me and I love her, and that's all that mattered.

Movie nights would never be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing like a New Years Day one shot to tell all my readers that I'm back!**

**I started writing this one shot a while ago, but stopped after it inspired my other story The Yes Game (Could you see similarities between the characters? Super hot Bella, unsure Jake...yup, definitely inspired the Yes Game). I recently started working on it again like a mad woman and decided to post it. If you read my stories, you'll know I've never written anything this close to a lemon, so please tell me what you thought!**

**Reviews will make 2012 even more epic for me ;)**

**Happy New Year Loves! **

**XOXO LCricket**


End file.
